


Sherlock's Best Friend

by HallsofStone2941



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: As If You Haven't Seen It Already, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Loneliness, Mycroft's a meanie, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, being a sociopath is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallsofStone2941/pseuds/HallsofStone2941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason Mycroft compared John’s wedding with Redbeard’s death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Best Friend

Dogs are man’s best friends. They love unconditionally, and can listen, sympathize, and comfort better than most humans are capable of. Many people would prefer a dog’s company to a person’s. Growing up, Sherlock was truly alone. People thought of him as odd, unsociable, and arrogant. The police ignored his intelligence. His own brother, Mycroft, thought him an idiot. But Redbeard never thought Sherlock to be any of those things. Moreover, Sherlock knew he could shower love and attention on Redbeard, and never need fear of disgust, disinterest, or rejection. He depended on Redbeard more than anything to survive what must have been the most confusing and painful childhood someone like him could have. Redbeard was always there for him, and would always be there for him.

Until he wasn’t. Sherlock lost his only and best friend to age and the vet’s needle. He closed himself off, became distant and cold – a sociopath – to handle the loneliness of isolation. He never found comfort in the idiots around him, the ones that only spoke to him to call him ‘freak’, or the over-bearing dick of a brother who had only ever served to put Sherlock down. He throws himself into the work, trying to get lost in the ever-present hum of brain activity. He does not seek any sort of companionship, because no one can compare with his best friend.

Until he meets John Watson. Boring, dull, predictable John, just like all the other idiots. Except he isn’t. He cares about Sherlock, about his life, about his well-being. He shoots a man for him, would take a bullet for him, and _never_ once believes Sherlock told him a lie. And then John calls him his best friend, and then he gets married, and Sherlock’s greatest fear is that he’ll lose John to married life in the same way he lost Redbeard to age. They said Redbeard was in a better place – well isn’t that where John is, now? Happily married, child on the way?

But Sherlock knows how to handle this. Knows that, if push comes to shove, he can drag John on another adventure with him, and the ex-army doctor wouldn’t even be mad (okay, maybe a little mad). And Mycroft can’t bully him into feeling alone ever again.

“I’m not a child anymore, Mycroft.”


End file.
